


Care about  you

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, Feelings, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Kissing, LGBTQ Themes, Light Flirting, Love, Love Confession, M/M, Other, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:17:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Time apart can make you realize how much someone means to you no matter how you feel about them





	Care about  you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrittanyNicole22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittanyNicole22/gifts).



Lucas was taken by surprise when Robert's lips landed on his. Robert climbed atop him as he kissed him. Lucas found himself kissing him back letting it linger for a while the other man soon began pawing at him, getting handsy, before Lucas pulled away much to the dismay of Robert whom seemed a bit angry when Lucas did that. He sent him a small glare when he broke their kissing he didn’t want it to end.

“Sully, you’re grieving you just lost your wife. We can’t do this.” Lucas was worried he’d be taking advantage of his former best friend. He knew he was one of the only people Robert's ever trusted.

“I’m a consenting adult, you’re not taking advantage of me if that’s what you’re worried about.” Robert told him, fire in his voice when he spoke. Typical Luke, always too cautious. He knew his friend well. Lucas was naturally worried. Despite their not talking anymore, Lucas had checked up on him just to see how he was doing 

Lucas had seen that Robert's place was a mess. He offered to help him clean it up and Robert  
accepted the help. 

Robert came closer to him, eyeing him up and down. He wasn’t latching on to Lucas because of the grief, although he did miss having contact with him. 

Part of him wanted his best friend back. Maybe this was a little extreme. Lucas was giving him attention and being there for him. They were having a semi conversation and then Robert had kissed him.

“Sully, I thought you hated me. What’s going on?" Lucas was concerned. This wasn’t like Robert. He wasn’t usually so reckless and rash. 

“I missed you.” Robert admitted to him.

“You were being so nice to me. You have pretty eyes, man I could get lost in those eyes. I just- I- Damn, it just happened.” Robert explained. 

“Sully, you okay?” He asked him.

“You just let me. You could have stopped me when I started, but you didn’t. Why?” Robert questioned him.

Lucas kissed him and Robert kissed back softly, letting it linger a bit, before pulling away. Lucas was looking him in the eyes, speaking directly to him, "I care about you, even if you hate me. I could tell you needed that.”

Robert cuddled into his side, “Thank you.” He was still embarrassed about what happened earlier, him trying to make out with Lucas. He didn’t know what came over him. Just a rush of emotions came over him, being around his former best friend. Hate, love, anger, happiness, and something else. The funny thing about it that sucked the most was that he liked it. Kissing him. Lucas gave him a kiss of his own, trying to make him feel better.

Lucas noticed the look on his face, “What’s wrong?”

“I’m an idiot. I’m sorry for kissing you like that.” 

"Don't worry just took me by surprise that's all We are both consenting adults.” 

“I know, it’s just.. I don’t know how I feel about you, you confuse me.”

“Romantic feelings?” Lucas asked him. 

Robert nuzzled into him. He liked being close to him. He heard him say that, he nodded at him, “I have feelings for you.” He felt comfortable around him.

“Stay.” Robert said.

“I’ll stay.” Lucas replied.


End file.
